Cheeto Powder!
by Disco Ant
Summary: Zenigata's life before he met Lupin. His stressful job, his sad life, his failures in both.
1. Chapter 1

A new story can only mean two things: I'm stuck on my other stories and bored. So bored, in fact, that this idea popped into my head and I decided to roll with it. This first chapter came out way too serious and it bugs me, as I wanted to make something comical and stupid. Not sure what happened there. Also not sure if I will continue this or update it much. It doesn't really have an end, just a long string of various stories and crap.

A little about this story: Zenigata is a cop in the Tokyo police department. He hasn't become an Inspector or joined Interpol, yet. He's smarter than he is in the anime. He is given cases and struggles with his personal life.

I'm making all of this stuff up. Yay! Thinking about such meaningless things as fanfics is fun! :D I know pretty much nothing about how the Japanese police work and will look stuff up when I'm curious. Otherwise I'm just bsing this. Same goes for Japan, since I've never been there and don't pretend to be an expert.

* * *

**One - New Beginning**

"And this is it, Officer," the short pudgy man who ran the apartment complex said as he led Zenigata into the small one bedroom unit.

Zenigata looked over the area as he entered, setting his bag by the door before following the man.

"You've got your kitchen over here, which comes with a fridge and electric stove," the man said as he pointed the things out. "Small sink and some counter space. Dining room. Living room. Down this hall is the bedroom, which comes with a full bath. You've got some closet space in the hall here and a small closet in the bedroom. And I think that's pretty much it."

Zenigata nodded, looking down as the man held out the key. "Thank you," he said, taking it and sticking it in his pocket.

"Rent's due the tenth of every month. If you can't make the payment or you're gonna be late with it just give me a call. We can work something out, I'm sure."

Zenigata nodded.

"If you need help with moving your furniture you got my number," the man said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll remember that, Mister Kato."

Zenigata had nothing to his name except for a few small items and clothes, having had spent the last few months in different motels.

"You know," Mister Kato said as he slowly meandered his way to the front door, "it'll be nice having a cop around. The last three tenets I had were serial rapists. Can you believe that? I have families living here. I can't do business like that."

"If you want I can check names at the station," Zenigata offered, feeling it his duty to help in situations like this.

"Could you? That'd be great. I can have the postman stick a list in your mail box."

"Anything to help." Zenigata looked at the man and forced a smile.

"Yeah," Mister Kato said as he nodded. "Well, I'll let you get settled in. And call me about that furniture." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Zenigata let out a sigh of relief. "Should have stayed at the motel," he said as he walked over to his bag and picked it up.

It wasn't that he despised the man, but he knew his type and knew that he was far from seeing the last of Mister Kato.

"Like gnats," he muttered, his ex brother-in-law having almost the same personality as Mister Kato.

There were a couple of good things to come out of his divorce. The main thing was not having to be around his wife and the other was not having to spend any more time with his wife's family.

Unfortunately, the bad outweighed the good as he got worst from the judge's final decision.

He lost his home and most everything in it, didn't get custody of his daughter, and was ordered to pay child support, which he felt was set too high.

Not that he didn't want to give his daughter any money, he did, but she wouldn't get the money until she was an adult. And until then it was in the hands of his ex, who he didn't trust.

In the end he was back to the man he was before he got married, although with a little less of a soul than he once had.

He became more involved in his police work and put in more hours for less pay, having nothing to really go "home" to, feeling the station more of a home than anything.

Months later he managed to move up to the rank of Sergeant, thanks to a high profile case he helped solve, which got the attention of Chief of the station.

And with that promotion came a raise, allowing him to afford to move into his own place.

"A place to call home," he sighed as he walked into the bedroom.

He sat down next to where he laid his bag, digging through it and pulling out a photo of his daughter, staring in happiness at the smiling eight year old.

Staring at her face, suddenly everything was all right in life.

He laid on his back on the carpeted floor of the small room, crossing his arms behind his head and using them as his pillow.

Staring at the ceiling his smile began to fade as he thought back to how he got where he now was.

––––––––––

Growing up and watching his grandfather and father putting on their police uniforms Zenigata already knew he wanted to be a cop.

When he was eleven he began to doubt his decision after he got the news that his grandfather had been stabbed to death while on duty.

His father vowed to solve the case and to put the man responsible behind bars.

For the next three years Zenigata watched his father slowly fall apart, working long hours and drinking heavily, removing himself from his family as he continued to try and find his father's murderer.

He never did, though, dying in his sleep at his desk when Zenigata was fifteen.

After finishing high school Zenigata got into one of the top universities, studying law and graduating with high honors.

While on his way for an interview at a law firm he passed by a police substation, his pace slowing as he watched the few officers inside keeping watch.

It was then that he realized the drive to be a cop was still there, making his decision then to enter the police academy.

For several months he went through all the training expected of the recruits, both physical and mental. Upon completion and passage he was sent to one of the nearby substations.

His mother worried, but he assured her he'd be careful and that he wouldn't let his job take over his life.

That last part held true for almost a year as being a cop slowly consumed him. He studied as much as he could for exams, passing some but failing most. The failures he couldn't let go, wanting to know more to be the best cop he could be.

With more training he was assigned to one of the prefectural police headquarters. And even though he was put on traffic duty he couldn't be happier with the move.

Seeing how much he was learning his Chief put him on an investigation, Zenigata taking in everything he could as he watched the other officers work.

It was on that investigation when he met his future wife, she being one of the prosecutors working with the police on the case.

The two dated for almost a year before marrying, the birth of their daughter coming a year later.

And that was when the problems started.

Zenigata was working on more and more cases, his family seeing him less and less.

His wife hated that she was raising their child alone, Zenigata arguing that his work brought in the money that his wife didn't mind spending.

The two separated on more than one occasion, Zenigata usually spending his nights at the station or at a nearby motel until he came crawling back and begging his wife for forgiveness.

Things only worked out for a short time, though, before Zenigata was once again living away from home.

When his daughter was six he was transferred to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Wanting to share the happy news with his family he drove home, where he was greeted at the door by his wife and divorce papers.

He knew things wouldn't be any better and he knew he was just making the woman he still loved miserable, so he signed the papers without much of an argument.

His daughter was happy to see him as he walked into her room, rushing up and hugging him as tightly as she could.

He hugged her back gently, telling her that he had to go to Tokyo for a case, but that he'd see her soon.

She was disappointed that he wasn't staying, crying for him to stay or for him to take her with, finally running to her bed and sobbing into her pillow when he said he could do neither.

––––––––––

That memory was hard for Zenigata to look back on. It wasn't the first time he disappointed his daughter and it wouldn't be the last.

He looked over at the photo beside him and sighed. "And you still love me," he said as he hated himself for being the horrible father he was.

The photo was taken the year before at his daughters school and given to him by her when he dropped by for a visit, something he did not as often as he wished, but only as often as he could with his busy schedule.

Pulling out his left hand he held it up and looked at his watch, seeing he had three hours before his shift began.

Knowing he needed the sleep he instead sat up, deciding to drop by to see his daughter.

That was if his wife would let him see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it seems every time I work on this story it comes out serious, so it'll be a serious story. And to save myself from doing something I hate, which is thinking up titles, I will leave it as it is currently called, which still makes me laugh and is not credited to me, but someone else. :D

Also, I think I gave one of the characters two first names. Oh well, I know jack crap when it comes to non-English names. And I tried to avoid having to come up for a name for Zenigata's ex, but ended up having to, which is why it's mentioned when it is.

And dashes seem to not want to work for me anymore, so I'm gonna use x's for divider things.

* * *

**Two - The Partner**

"Music camp?" Zenigata stared at his wife with a confused glare. It was the cop in him that made him question everyone. Even the mother of his daughter.

"Yes, music camp," his wife repeated, trying hard to not let her ex ruin her good mood.

"Hmm." Zenigata looked passed his wife, to the inside of his old house.

He felt it suspicious his wife never offered for him to come inside.

"Roger got her interested in the violin. She just loves it."

'Roger?' he thought, anger boiling up inside of him.

"Oh,' he said, his blank stare hiding any emotion he felt. "Who's Roger? You never mentioned him before."

"He's the brother of a friend at work. Roger is one of the violinists in the London Symphony."

"Well, at least she's getting taught by one of the best, huh?" Zenigata said, forcing a smile. "Tell her I dropped by, okay?" Without any parting words to his ex he turned and walked back to his car.

"Brother of a friend at work my ass," he grumbled as he sped down the city streets.

Any man his ex mentioned or even smiled at he hated. Not because they knew his wife or smiled at her, but because she seemed to enjoy being around them or even smiling at them, even if they were perfect strangers.

Having a good time was something hard for Zenigata to get the hang of. Every person he analyzed. Every situation he wove into something it wasn't. Everyone was suspicious, the smallest things they did was something devious.

When he was married dinners with his wife were anything but fun. All ended up in a big fight. And him staying somewhere else for that night.

It soon got to the point where he was treating his marriage as a crime scene, gathering evidence and analyzing every little thing.

His mind began to imagine scenarios, things he wished would go away, but things he knew he could do and get away with.

His first happened almost a year after the wedding. A big fight led him to cool off at a cheap motel room. As he paced the floor he realized he knew several ways to commit the perfect murder.

He held his head and cried, begging for the visions to stop as they continued showing him his brutally beaten wife, hanging to life as he held his gun to a man and screamed at him to kill her, to finish the job.

A dozen or so followed, whether it was while he was in a motel for the night or at work.

He hated how they got easier to deal with, easier to the point where he enjoyed them.

He never saw a doctor or told anyone about them, just in case he were to go through with one of his plans.

Years went by with no more visions and he laughed them off as being overstressed.

And so it was a small shock to him when on the drive to work another vision came, this one his most brutal yet. It was no shock to him, though, when he enjoyed it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sergeant."

"Yes, Chief?" Zenigata stopped in the hallway and turned, looking at his Chief as he approached.

"We got a big case," the Chief said as he held out a file. "I need you and Ozawa to start on this right away."

Zenigata nodded, opening the folder and looking down at the details of the case. "Officer Ozawa?" Zenigata asked as he looked up, the Chief now at the end of the hall.

Officer Yasu Ozawa had been at the station for almost two years and until then had been mostly put on desk duty.

Zenigata groaned. It was one thing for him to get stuck with another officer on a case, but quite another to get stuck with an officer with very little field experience.

On his way to his desk he spotted Officer Ozawa coming back from the break room. He stared at the officer and sighed, figuring he had to break the news sooner or later.

Officer Ozawa smiled as he approached her desk.

Zenigata felt a shudder go through him. He hated working with women.

"Sergeant," she said kindly, her smile still present. Officer Ozawa appeared to be around fifteen, but was really in her mid twenties. That was one reason she was put on desk duty, as nobody outside of the station took her seriously.

"Officer," Zenigata said with a slight scowl. "We're working together on the Kato case. We're leaving in five minutes, so get ready."

"I'm working on a case?" She looked at him and gave a laugh of disbelief. "Oh my... I can't believe this."

"Neither can I," he mumbled.

He watched as she fumbled with the papers on her desk, trying to get them in a neat pile but too nervous to do it right. With a loud sigh he turned and walked back to his desk.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, where's our first stop?" she asked excitedly, looking over at Zenigata as he drove.

"This is a murder case, not a field trip, Officer," Zenigata replied as he quickly glanced at her.

"Sorry," she said, as she relaxed and sat still in her seat. "But still," she said, once again thrilled by her new job, "it's exciting, isn't it?"

Zenigata sighed and glared at the road in front of him.

"I'm glad I got paired with you, Sergeant," Ozawa said as she stared out the side window.

"You are?" Zenigata asked, not understanding why, as most of the officers hated working with him.

"You take your job seriously," she said. "I like that. Working with you will help me grow and will teach me more than sitting at my desk will."

"Oh. I thought you liked desk work, since you're always volunteering to do it."

She looked down and shrugged. "When I go out patrolling the streets nobody sees me for who I am."

"Nobody does at the station, either," Zenigata said, quickly regretting he let that slip.

"Oh, well..." She stared out the window with a saddened expression. "Maybe being a cop was a mistake," she muttered.

'Say something,' Zenigata mentally demanded of himself as the awkward silence filled the car. Stopping at a red light he looked over at her. "We're almost to the place," he said, knowing that wasn't exactly what he should have said, but thinking of nothing else.

Officer Ozawa said nothing else as they reached the old apartment building. She was slow to leave the car, shuffling her feet as she followed Zenigata inside.

Zenigata glanced back at her as he walked to the managers office. "You're an officer, so act like one," he told her.

Her response was a sad sigh and nothing else.

With a low growl he turned and pushed her against the wall. "You want to quit?" he asked in a low but angered tone. "Is that it, Officer Ozawa? You'd better think long and hard before you walk out that door a civilian. You didn't get this far because you were good at filling out forms. You got here because it's what you wanted. You have a fire inside of you, so embrace it and let it burn. Do you understand?"

She glanced up at him, intimidated as he glared down at her.

"Do you understand?" he asked once again, this time louder.

"Yes, Sergeant," she said, her voice low.

"What?"

"Yes, Sergeant," she said, this time louder as she stood at attention.

He took a step back, his glare slowly becoming a smile as he stared at her. "We have a case to work on, so let's go."

She smiled and nodded, following him down the hallway with a proud bounce in her step.

Zenigata forced the door to the managers office open, startling the man sitting behind the desk.

The man glared at the two officers as they entered. "What d'ya want?" he barked.

"We're looking for a Hiro Yamada," Zenigata said as he thrust a photo of the man in the face of the manager.

"Never heard of him," the man said, pushing the paper from in front of him.

"Then you give us no choice but to harass every one of your tenets," Zenigata said as he turned to leave.

"You have no right," the man yelled and he jumped to his feet.

"The tell us where he is," Zenigata yelled.

The man sighed and sat back down. "I haven't seen him in two weeks," he said as he glared at Zenigata. "He owes me four months rent. Said he'd have it for me this month, that he was gettin' a big job and he'd have the money."

"What kind of job?" Zenigata asked.

"Don't know. He never said and I never asked."

"We're gonna need to look inside his apartment."

"Ya got a warrant?"

Zenigata and the man glared at each other for a few seconds.

"That's what I thought," the man said with a smirk.

Zenigata said nothing as he turned and left, Ozawa following.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait for a warrant," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Who do you think he's offing?"

"Offing?"

"Yeah. Yamada is a hit man, isn't he?"

"He's a drug dealer."

"Oh, nevermind then." She let out a nervous laugh.

Zenigata rolled his eyes as he entered the car. "You hungry?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Not really."

"Well, then you can watch me eat."

He started the car and drove to a small restaurant, using their phone to call the station and request a warrant.

Ozawa studied the file and discussed the case with Zenigata as he inhaled his food.

He was impressed with the things she said, wondering why she never showed that type of intellect before. And why she seemed content with a desk job.

Most of the things she said he never heard as his mind thought of various reasons she was the way she was.

"Sergeant?" she asked loudly, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" he said as he was startled from thought.

"What do you expect to find in his apartment?"

"Something to tie him to this case."

"Like what?"

"Phone numbers, names, addresses, that type of thing."

"Would he really be that stupid to leave that type of evidence behind?"

"They usually are," Zenigata answered before finishing off another bowl of noodles.

Ozawa nodded as she took a sip of her water, her eyes staring down at one of the pages in the file.

The rest of the meal was quiet, Ozawa thinking about the case while Zenigata thought about Ozawa.

Seeing that almost an hour had gone by Zenigata paid his bill and the two returned to the station to collect the warrant.

Getting what they needed they returned to the apartment building, Zenigata happy to show the manager the warrant and take the key from the man.

He opened the door cautiously, nothing seeming strange as both entered.

Together they searched the place, overturning furniture and emptying drawers.

"I think I found something," Ozawa said as she held up a piece of paper.

Zenigata walked over and took it, reading the short note.

"And here's a picture."

Zenigata stared at it in shock as Ozawa held it up. He then snatched it from her and stared at the images of his ex-wife and daughter sitting with another man. "Roger..." he whispered.

"You know him?" Ozawa wondered, watching as Zenigata ran out of the room. "Sergeant?" Taking one last look at the room she ran out and followed him.

"Police emergency," Zenigata yelled as he took the phone from the managers hand. "He'll call you back later," he quickly told the person on the other line before hanging up and dialing.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" the manager asked.

Zenigata tapped his finger impatiently as the phone kept ringing, finally slamming the receiver down and rushing out of the building.

Ozawa ran behind him, both getting inside of the car and Ozawa holding on as Zenigata sped off.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for bringing her home, Roger."

"It's not a problem," the man known as Roger said with his thick English accent, his thick head of brown hair slicked back and his mustache well trimmed.

The woman looked back as her daughter ran happily to her room, looking back at the man and smiling.

She had to admit that she was taken aback by his dashing looks and manners.

Roger stared at her, their eyes meeting.

Breaking their gaze was the screeching of tires and the slamming of a car door, both looking as an angry Zenigata walked towards them.

"Roger Blaine?" Zenigata said as he looked at the man.

"Yes?" Roger asked hesitantly.

"I need you to come to the station with me."

"Am I under arrest?" Roger asked with a laugh.

"Koichi, what is going on?"

Zenigata looked at his wife for the first time. "It's nothing, Hisako," he assured her. "I just have a few questions to ask."

"You know this man?" Roger asked, looking back at Hisako.

She nodded. "He's my ex-husband."

"Oh. Ohhh, I see. Will I have to file a harassment charge against you, then?"

Zenigata used all of his might to keep himself from screaming at and punching the man. "Like I said, I have a few questions to ask."

"Well," Roger said with a haughty laugh, "I'm free to answer your questions right here."

"I'd rather do this at the station," Zenigata said as he continued to glare at the man.

"I'm sure you would."

Zenigata stared at the man in silence. "Fine. Why did I find your name and photo inside the apartment of a known drug dealer?"

"Roger?" Hisako asked in concern.

"This is obviously a set-up," Roger laughed. "This will all be cleared up by tomorrow," he said as he smiled at her. His smile then faded as he looked at Zenigata. "And then you'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Roger then walked with Ozawa to the car, leaving Zenigata and Hisako alone.

"I want you to go to your mothers for a few days," he said.

"What?" she wondered, confused by what was going on. "Is there something you wish to share with me?"

Zenigata sighed in annoyance. "We found this at the apartment of a drug dealer who has ties to very powerful men." He pulled the photo out and showed it to her.

"But, I don't have-"

"I know. You know Roger, though. And what Roger knows, I won't know until he tells me."

Hisako stared at the photo in worry.

"Please. You and Toshiko need to pack and leave for a few days until I get this cleared up. I'll call you when you can return."

"So, we're in danger."

"I'm not sure. This is just a precaution."

"And if they come to my mother's house? What then?"

Zenigata said nothing.

"You said that drug dealer knows powerful men," Hisako said as she got more worried. "How could I hide from people like that?"

"Come to the station with us. We can figure something out there."

Hisako nodded, rushing back inside the house.

Zenigata glanced back at the car as he waited, turning back to the door as his daughter ran up to him.

"Daddy," she said happily.

"Hey," he said with a smile, hugging her. "We're gonna go visit where daddy works, okay?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

He smiled and nodded, looking up as Hisako walked out of the house and closed and locked the front door.

Roger sat in the car, frowning when he saw the two coming with.

The three sat in the back seat, Toshiko excited to be riding in a police car.

Having her there, Zenigata calmed down greatly, his worries disappearing as he knew she was safe.

When they got to the station Ozawa showed Hisako and Toshiko to the break room, where she got them drinks. Zenigata showed Roger to one of the interrogation rooms.

"So?" Zenigata asked as he sat down across from Roger.

Roger stared down at his folded hands and sighed. "He asked me to smuggle some cocaine into the US."

"And you agreed?"

"He offered me more money than I would make in ten years in the symphony. I couldn't turn it down. And it was going to be so smooth, it couldn't fail."

"Why is that?"

"Our equipment is never checked and I usually take two or three violins with me, so an extra case filled with cocaine wouldn't be suspicious at all."

"And what happened? Did you back out of the deal?"

"What? No. That... that stupid bastard Hiro interfered. He told his boss that I couldn't be trusted. He said I was some stupid British snob and would rat him out the second I got to US soil."

"So, Hiro threatened your fortune."

"Of course he threatened it. I was going to be a millionaire. And then he had to open his disgusting mouth and ruin everything."

"Hmm." Zenigata gave Roger a serious look. "So you hate him."

"Of course I hate him! He took away everything I had planned!"

"Do you know he's missing?"

"He's what?" Roger looked at Zenigata, finally getting it. "Wait. Wait. I had nothing to do anything, okay? Sure, I wished him dead, but I could never kill anyone."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Zenigata asked as he stood and paced the room.

"He flew in to London three weeks ago to see me. That was the first and last time I saw him. And the last I spoke to him was four days ago when he called me to say the deal was off."

"Mmhmm, I see," Zenigata said, not believing him for a second.

"It's the truth. I was supposed to meet him someplace to give back the drugs, but when I went there he never showed, so I left."

"You still have the drugs?" Zenigata growled.

"I wasn't given any contact information and didn't know what else to do with them, so yes, I kept them."

"And you've been around my family?" Zenigata asked in anger and he slammed his hands on the table and leaned down in Roger's face.

"I never planned to keep them! I swear!"

Zenigata opened his mouth to start yelling at Roger when the door opened, both men looking towards the one who stood in the doorway.

"Sergeant, I need to see you in my office."

"Yes, Chief," Zenigata said, glaring one last time at Roger before leaving the room. He entered the Chief's office and stared at the man as he sat behind his desk.

"From this moment on you and Officer Ozawa are off this case," the chief said as he glared at Zenigata. "I can't believe you," he muttered in anger. "You know our policies! And yet you still continue to question that man? I expect more out of you, Sergeant!"

"Yes, sir," Zenigata said as he stared off in front of him.

"I'm letting you off with a warning this time, but I promise you that if you even ask one question or utter one word about this case that I will put you on leave! Do you understand me, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let's hope you continue to understand. You may leave now."

"Yes, sir," Zenigata said, giving a solute before turning and leaving the office.

He exhaled deeply as the door closed behind him. He knew that when the case became personal that he should have stepped back, but it was because it was so close to him that he couldn't.

Just as his dad had worked on his grandfather's case, he would be there for his family, rules and protocol be damned.

"Hey," he said as he walked into the break room, his wife sitting at a table, her hands wrapped around a paper cup. "Where's Toshiko?"

She glanced up at him and then back down into the cup. "Officer Ozawa is showing her the station. Is Roger in trouble?"

"Yeah, he is. For various reasons."

"What'd he do? He's a good man, Koichi. Is there any way this is all a mistake?"

"They took me off the case, so I can't be discussing it." He knew he could have answered her question with no problem, but he didn't want to. He had disappointed her so many times in the past and he felt he was doing so again, although now it wasn't his fault.

"Please tell me," she begged.

Zenigata sighed and shrugged. "I don't really know anything other than what was found at the apartment. Maybe the men were going to discuss tickets to the symphony or something. It could be anything."

His answer seemed to satisfy Hisako, a half smile forming on her lips as her body relaxed some. "So, it's safe for us to return home, then."

"Not until this is resolved."

Hisako nodded slowly in understanding. "Could... could we stay with you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Hisako, I... I don't think-"

"I'd feel safe with you. Please, Koichi. Even if just for the night. Please."

He stared down at her as she stared back, her look one of desperation and worry. "Sure," he finally answered.

She smiled in relief, standing and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Sure," he said as he stared off at the far wall, his expression blank, his arms staying at his sides, his mind wondering how things got this far.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot that these chapters were suppose to play out like episodes, so this chapter concludes the main thing that happened in chapter two, the arrest of Roger and all of that, while adding in some character story stuff. Starting with the next chapter there won't be a set timeline to this unless it's all in the same chapter. Otherwise all you will know is that the previous chapter happened sometime before the next chapter. And from reading this chapter you can tell I've been watching a lot of dramas. xD

* * *

**Three - Torn**

"You look tired." Ozawa was stating the obvious, quickly glancing over to the drivers side at her partner.

Zenigata grunted, half open eyes continuing to stare ahead at the road.

"Do you get a lot of cases like this?" Ozawa asked as she stared down at the files they were given.

Their first of that day was looking into a string of robberies, the witnesses suddenly silent and the two getting nowhere.

Their second stop was to an elderly woman's apartment, there to discuss her missing cat, the woman absolutely positive it was the new neighbors who stole him.

A quick talk to the mother next door and they found it was all a misunderstanding, her young son finding the cat and, thinking it homeless, carrying it home with him.

Cat and old woman reunited and everything settled, Zenigata and Ozawa left for their last stop before heading back to the station.

"Whenever the guys from headquarters come in," Zenigata answered. "The Chief likes to get the files down to make it seem like we're doing something."

"Missing cats?" Ozawa asked with a grin, she and Zenigata glancing at each other before laughing.

"Well, we got it solved, didn't we?"

Ozawa nodded as she glanced out the side window. "So, I never knew you had a daughter."

"Yeah," Zenigata sighed. "And thanks for looking after her yesterday."

"I enjoyed it. She reminds me of my niece."

"I didn't know you had a niece. I guess we're both learning things, huh?"

"Yeah," Ozawa said, a smile forming on her lips before quickly fading. "She's my brother's kid. Her mom was killed in a car accident three years ago, so I stepped in as a motherly figure for her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Ozawa looked over at Zenigata and grinned. Even though she knew he was being sincere he said his words in such a gruff manner that it was a little hard to tell. "Well, I moved in with him to help both of them cope with the loss. And once my brother got back on his feet I moved out, so now I usually go to see them when I get off early or have a day off."

"A day off," Zenigata scoffed. "When was the last time that happened?"

Ozawa grinned and shrugged. She wasn't about to tell him it was just last week, the desk positions a lot less worked than the ones that actually leave the station.

Zenigata mumbled something under his breath as he turned the car and drove it into the parking lot of a small shopping center.

Finding a place to park, the two got out and walked towards one of the stores, a small place selling mostly dried goods and spices.

Zenigata flashed his badge at the man behind the counter. "I need to speak with the owner."

"Ah, yes," the man said as he bowed quickly and walked off towards the back of the store.

Zenigata watched as the man walked through a doorway and disappeared from sight.

Ozawa preoccupied her time browsing the small bags of various spices. "This stuff is overpriced," she muttered to Zenigata, who glanced over at her in disinterest.

"Officers," the owner of the place said as he walked from the back of the store towards them. "What can I help you with today?"

Zenigata reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to the man.

The man stared down at it before carefully taking it.

"This should pay for all the damages," he said as he glared at the man.

The man looked down at the check and scoffed. "I had priceless artifacts that were reduced to garbage! This measly sum won't even cover the clean up costs!"

Ozawa just stared at the man as he continued his tirade. Her arm grabbed, she was dragged out of the store by Zenigata.

"What... what was that about?" she wondered as she got into the car.

"Someone got the address wrong on a drug house and raided his place instead. That check was from the city to make up for the mistake."

"Oh yeah, I read about that."

"Yeah," Zenigata sighed as he drove out of the lot and back to the station.

"Hey, so did you hear?" the officer at the front desk asked Zenigata when he and Ozawa walked in.

"Hear what?" Zenigata wondered.

"They just caught Yamada at the airport with the drugs. And two guys were arrested tearing apart your ex wife's house."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing she and your kid weren't staying there. Apparently they thought the drugs were stashed somewhere inside."

"And what about Roger?" Zenigata asked unhappily.

"Well, he admitted he planned to smuggle drugs into the United States, so we have him on that charge. Since it never happened it's a minor charge, so he's not looking at much prison time, if any. But, Yamada's boss knows we have the drugs, so it should be safe for your ex and daughter to move back home. And we can always provide security if she requests it."

Zenigata nodded and walked back to his desk, Ozawa already back at hers and working on a stack of papers she had found greeting her.

...

Five o'clock couldn't come quick enough for Zenigata, standing by the clock and waiting for the big hand to reach the twelve.

When it did he clocked out and left the station, getting in his car and driving back home.

"Sergeant!"

Zenigata mentally groaned, the owner of the complex, Mister Kato, there to greet him as he stepped out of his car.

"Mister Kato," he said as pleasant as he could.

"I have this for you," Kato said as he thrust some papers out at Zenigata.

Zenigata swiped them and glared down at the typed out names.

"I know I said I'd put them in your mailbox, but I couldn't wait." Kato smiled excitedly. "This will be so great! Hey, do you think you can take me down to the station one of these days and show me how you check on these people? Oh, I circled the ones I just know are criminals. I have an eye for these things, you know."

Zenigata stared blankly at Kato. "Thanks for the list," he said as he pushed his way past the pudgy man and walked quickly towards the front door. "I'll get back to you on these tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting," Kato called out as Zenigata walked inside.

"Can't wait," Zenigata mumbled as he began to think of other places to live.

"Daddy," Toshiko said joyously as he entered the front door of his apartment.

"Hey, sweetie," he greeted her, bending down as she clung to him in a tight hug and lifting her up.

"Hi," Hisako said as she slowly walked from the bedroom.

"Hi," Zenigata said, the mood turning slightly uncomfortable. "Hey," he then said to his daughter as he set her on the floor. "Why don't you get ready for dinner while I talk to your mom."

Toshiko nodded happily and ran off.

"Let's go outside," Zenigata said to his wife.

Hisako walked out the door first, followed by Zenigata, the two leaning on the balcony railing as they stared off into the distance.

"They caught that drug dealer earlier today," Zenigata said, his voice lacking any real emotions as he glanced over at his ex.

"And what does that mean for me? And for Roger?"

"The guy had the drugs on him, so I don't think you're in danger anymore."

"You don't think? Well, that makes me feel better."

"Hisako," Zenigata sighed in annoyance. "Look, these guys are still out there, so I'm not gonna lie just to make you feel better."

"And Roger?"

Zenigata exhaled deeply as his jaws tightened.

"What is it?" Hisako asked in worry as she looked over at him.

"It's nothing. I mean, he admitted to the smuggling charge, but since it never happened and he did try to return the drugs I'm sure his sentence will be light."

Hisako said nothing, but was happy to hear the news.

"There's another thing," Zenigata said hesitantly. "Yamada's boss thought you might have had the drugs, so... the house got sort of torn apart."

"What?" she gasped.

"They arrested two men and-"

"It's still not safe to go home, then, is it?" She glared at him momentarily before walking back inside the apartment.

"Hisako," Zenigata said as he turned and followed her. "We can provide you with security until this thing blows over."

"This _thing_ blows over?" She laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "You act as if this is nothing. This is my life and the life of our daughter. Is this how you really want us to live?"

He stared at her as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. He had no idea what he was apologizing for, but it always seemed to keep things from escalating.

"I just... why is this happening?" She wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"I want you and Toshiko to stay here. I can have some furniture delivered tonight so you'll have something to sleep on."

"Where will you stay?"

"At the house. I'll clean up a little and-"

"No. What if those men-"

"I'll be fine." He looked at her with a serious expression as he took hold of both her hands. "If they don't come back tonight then I'll know their boss got the message. Besides, you two shouldn't walk into the mess that's sure to be there."

Hisako smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

The two stood close, staring into each others eyes. Their heads moved forward slowly, their lips almost touching.

"I'm ready," Toshiko called out as she ran into the room.

Zenigata and Hisako moved away from each other quickly, regaining their composure.

At that moment both were happy they would not be spending the night in the same place.

...

"And neither know you're off desk duty?" Zenigata asked as he glanced over at Ozawa, who he let drive that morning.

"Ugh," she groaned as she slumped her shoulders forward. "I would never hear the end of it if I told them. I mean, they would both be happy for me, but my mom would worry constantly. And my dad never wanted me to be a cop in the first place, so if something happened to me he would give me the whole "I told you so" speech."

Zenigata laughed at that.

"If your daughter chose to be a cop, what would you do?"

Zenigata shrugged. "If it's what she wanted then I'd let her be a cop. And I'd worry every day she left for work. Of course I'd be supportive of her."

"Has she ever mentioned what she wants to be when she grows up?"

"A doctor, a writer, a teacher, a cop like me, a lawyer like her mom... a musician like Roger, I guess, since he was teaching her."

"Oh yeah. How are you going to tell her?"

"I'm leaving that up to her mother," Zenigata said with a long sigh. "If there's one thing she's good at, it's lying."

Ozawa said nothing as she continued to drive.

"I drove my daughter to school for the first time in years," Zenigata said as he stared out the side window, a smile on his face. "She said next time I have to take her in a cop car so all her friends could see." He laughed and shook his head.

Ozawa looked over at him and grinned. "Must have felt good."

"Yeah, it did. It makes me wonder why I care so much about this job, why I always put it before my family. And then when I wonder if getting married was just a big mistake, all I have to do is look at my daughter to realize it wasn't."

"You sound like my brother," Ozawa said seriously.

Zenigata looked over at her just as a call came on the radio. "Take it," he said.

Ozawa nodded and made a quick u-turn while flipping on the lights.

...

After a long and boring day of driving around in a cop car Zenigata finally arrived home. He was happy to see the owner not there to meet him and decided to make the quick escape before he was cornered.

When he walked inside his apartment his ex was busy on the phone.

He frowned when he realized she was talking to Roger.

Setting his keys on the counter he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a long drink of it as he waited for Hisako to end the call.

When she did he stared at her in silence.

"What?" she wondered.

"Roger?"

"Yes, Roger. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Hmph." He turned and set the now empty bottle on the counter. "Where's Toshiko?"

"She's taking a bath."

Zenigata said nothing, quiet falling over the room.

"You know," Hisako said as she took a few steps towards him. "She's going to want to see more of you in her life now. And I don't want to be the one to once again give her the disappointing news."

"You love him, don't you?"

"What?" she laughed. "And can you forget about Roger for a second? We're talking about our daughter right now."

Zenigata glared at her in silence.

"Yes," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I love him, but he wants to move me and Toshiko to London with him."

"Sounds like a good offer. Why don't you take it?"

"Why?" she said, offended he would even ask that. "Why? Gee, I don't know, Koichi. Maybe because Toshiko needs her father? I think that would be a very good reason not to pack everything up and travel thousands of miles to live in another country. Don't you?"

"He's a criminal. Is that the kind of example you want to set for our daughter?"

"Oh, that's hilarious, Koichi. Like your life is so damn spotless!"

"Well, at least I would never turn to drug smuggling to make an easy profit. Was that money going to be for you and Toshiko? Ask him. And if he says yes, then he doesn't love you. And if you choose to stay with him... then you'll be making the same mistake you made with me."

Hisako jerked her head up and gave him a confused and hurt stare.

His expression never changed, staring back at her for a few seconds before grabbing his keys from the counter and leaving.


End file.
